Hit & Miss: End of Began Drama & A Childish Secret
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: Becca and Logan try to figure out how to stop Camille and are Kendall and Aly on the rocks because of her 'childish' past? Find out in this installment...I guess? Read & Review! Rated T for language! NOT SLASH


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANYTHING RECOGNIZED! I only own Jonah/Katie(OC)/Alycinn/Cassi! Becca is my best friend/almost twin!**

~~~9 Months after Hit & Miss: I Want You Back~~~

Everything was perfectly fine; ask anyone in the Palmwoods, except for…Camille Roberts. She had a boyfriend she really didn't treat right, but she loved until his best girl friend stole him from her. She always had liked Becca before all of this drama. She would've never expected her to be a boyfriend stealer or a backstabber. In Camille's eyes, she was. In everyone else's, she had fallen in love and no one could stop her.

"Glaring at the newly happy couple?" a voice said from behind that made Camille jump. It was Becca's best friend, Alycinn, holding a tray of smoothies, two pink and two blue ones. She looked at her with a satisfied smirk. Camille looked at her with a grim smile and a glare.

"Why would you care if I did or not? She didn't snatch up your boyfriend or is she planning to as we speak?" she said with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"Haha, you're so lucky I can't hit you or you would be on the floor bruised, bloody and crying right now and she didn't steal him, you were just too much of an epic bitch to notice that he wasn't into you." Aly said with a huge amount of amusement it she gained form looking at Camille's facial expression.

"Well, if you think I'm not getting Logan back from her, you're very wrong about that. Beware…your boyfriend still might be next. It's okay, Miss MTV, Kendall won't find about your little…issues." she sneered.

"…How do you know about that? I kept that a secret from everyone." Aly demanded to know.

"I mean, besides eavesdropping on your sister's phone conversation with your mom. I'll keep it our little secret…for now." Camille winked as she walked off, satisfied with her devilish ways.

Alycinn walked off to her friends, pissed more than ever. She slammed the smoothies down on the table and got the unwanted attention from her boyfriend and friends…and everyone else in the minute perimeter of them.

Kendall was first to ask, "Babe, what's wrong? You seem kinda like someone's chewing on your nerves."

"Nothing's wrong, Blondie. I'm fine." Aly said not looking any of them in the eye.

"Al, just tell us. You know you wanna…" Becca said, trying to be persuasive.

"It's nothing bothering me. Plus, if I did wanna tell you that psycho Camille is back, trying to steal Logan from you and hinting that you might try and steal Kendall from me, I would." Aly said before realizing what she just said, instantly grabbed her pink smoothie and slurped away.

"WHAT?" they all whispered yelled.

"Oh crap, I said that out loud." Aly murmured under her breath as she pulled the straw from her lips to enable her breathing again and she placed right between her lips again as they looked questioningly at each other and back at her

"Alypop, you know Becca would NEVER try and steal Kendall from you." Logan said trying to convince his best friend, who was almost to tears and slurping her smoothie.

"Also, Aly, you mean too much to me for someone to steal me away from you, especially Becca," Kendall stopped and looked at Becca who gave him a reassuring look that she didn't care, "No offense, Becs. You're my Cover Girl no matter what comes around the corner for us; you're the first thing on my mind. I love you, Alycinn Kate Montgomery, more than you will _ever_ know." Kendall said staring into her eyes, which were filled salty, happy tears.

She pulled him into a sweet but passionate kiss. She never knew he felt that way about her…but he ever knew her secret, he would never trust her again.

"Ok, I'm scarred for life. Please stop the smooch face here. I'm gonna be sick." Becca said a disgusted look on her face.

They pulled away and blushed slightly at their friends. Logan was smiling smally and Becca still had that look on her face.

"Sorry guys, but it's not like you haven't done that in front of us, now is it?" Kendall asked with his signature smirk plastered across his face.

"Um…well…I mean…just shut up, Knight." Becca stuttered as she looked away, her face flushed.

Kendall and Aly did a victory fist bump as Becca turned back. She glared at her best friends while Logan smiled smally at them.

"So, what do we suggest we do about the psycho ex-girlfriend problem?" Logan questioned, back to the stitch at hand.

"Well, we've tried talking. We've tried threats. What haven't we tried?" Kendall asked.

"We haven't knocked her out and stuff her into a box to ship her to Cambodia." Becca and Aly both suggested grumbling.

"We'll stick that in the 'Maybe' box, but thanks for that suggestion." Logan said a bit amused as he pictured his ex stuffed in a box, shipped to Cambodia…which wasn't far from what he wanted actually.

"Why can't Loges just talk to her? He's the only one she'll listen to. We can't keep her from trying to break you guys up." Aly asked.

"I don't suggest that. I mean that would make her think she can make us bend backwards for her to be happy. We won't stand for it." Becca said with determination.

"So, you want her to sabotage your relationship instead of just talking to her? Great alternative, I guess." Kendall said, sarcasm very obvious.

The couple thought it over before Logan spoke up, "Maybe we should talk to her…now. Come on, Becca."

They clasped their hands together and walked to the elevators up to Camille's apartment…ready for the fight they knew was coming.

~~~Camille's Apartment~~~

Camille was watching TV when she heard a knock at the door. She paused what was on and walked over to it. She opened the door to see Logan standing there.

"Did she _**finally**_ realize that you were meant for me?" she questioned before seeing Becca pop up next to Logan. She had kissed his cheek and watched Camille shift uncomfortably.

"No, but I did realize that you're kinda the skunkbag that is trying to steal my boyfriend." Becca said without an ounce of confidence dripping from her voice.

"Well, we all have our own opinion on things. I really don't like you, you don't like me. The opinions right here is definite feelings of mutual hate." Camille said with an evil smile appearing on her face.

She led them into the apartment and sat down on her crimson couch. They sat down on her brown couch across from her. She smiled at them devilishly as Logan tried to find words.

"We want you to leave our relationship alone, C. You are trying to ruin my happiness because you're ruining Becca's." Logan said.

"I wish I could do that, Loges, but I won't be happy until you're happy with me. So, I'll keep trying until I get you back." she said with an innocent look on her face when she was the polar opposite right now.

"Camille, you better back off my man or me and Alys will rip you into shreds. BTW, why would you tell Alycinn would steal Kendall from her? She's my best friend! I would never do anything CLOSE to being that sleazy. I wish you would just stay away from-" she was cut off from her rant by a pair of lips sweetly touching hers.

"Just calm down, Becca. I think we should just leave. She obviously won't listen to me." Logan said when they parted.

"I do, too. I mean you're not worth anything to me anymore. I'm gonna move on." Camille said as they were walking to the door.

Logan turned the knob and walked out with Becca. They turned to Camille and she smiled grimly.

As they were about to walk back to 2J, Camille turned and said, "I hope Aly and Kendall work out after I spill her business…and if they don't, tell Kendall to call me."

Before they could ask what she meant by it, she had closed the door in their faces. They looked at each other with a worried look. They both hurriedly took out their phones and insta-text Kendall & Aly.

'_Hey Ken, if U run into Cam, don't listen to her! PS- let Alypop explain before you listen to Cam! And me N B are in the clear from her ~BTBrains~'_ Logan sent the text and sighed. He hoped that would go wrong…right?

'_**Alys, Cam is gonna spread some big secret 2 Ken! U gotta to hurry b4 she gets to him! PS- Y didn't U tell me Ur BIG secret? We're gonna talk! ~ !MissLazyPantz! ~'**_ Becca sent the text, inwardly hoping that this would all work out…it shouldn't?

~~~Kendall and Aly's POVs~~~

Aly had read Becca's text and paled from her normal tan skin. She didn't think about Camille ever telling Kendall about the you-know-what and the who-know-what. She quickly dialed a number she was with.

'_Hello?'_ The person answered.

'_Why in Chizz' sake would tell Kendall, Camille?'_ Aly yelled into the cell.

'_He needed to know your dirty secret for once and all. Maybe when you break up, I can take a crack at him?'_ Camille said with a teasing factor to her words.

'_Camille, listen good and hard. If you even think of DREAMING of Kendall, I will _**literally**_ make your life a living hell and take you there myself!'_ She yelled into phone and then snapped it shut.

She had to find him or her relationship would be over with and she would be more steamed than ever.

She ran out of her apartment and went to look for Kendall…but she ran into someone outside the door. She fell back onto the floor and huffed. She looked up and saw Kendall looking down at her.

"Aly, what is Camille mean by 'childish games' and 'baby steps towards the truth'?" He questioned pulling her up from the carpeted ground.

"Um…well…I…you see…there's some things I never told you…and I wanted to but-" she was cut off by hearing a childish laugh.

'_Uh no! This __**CANNOT**__ be happening! They were supposed to be at the park!'_ she thought as she saw Kendall's confused look.

"MOMMY!" the small boy and girl yelled as they ran towards the couple and an older girl came running after them. She stopped when she saw Alycinn and Kendall standing there.

"Um, Aly, who are they talking to?" Kendall asked suspiciously.

"Mommy, Aunt Cassi took us to the park and we had ice cream and played in the sand!" the little girl told Alycinn.

The little boy was hiding behind Alycinn's legs. He looked up at Aly and asked, "Mommy, who is that man?"

"Alycinn, what are they talking about and why do they keep calling you Mommy?" Kendall asked worried about her reply.

"Blondie…these are my twins, Jonah and Katie." Alycinn said picking up the little girl.

"Oh, that's just great! Why is it turning black?" Kendall said as he fainted.

"KENDALL!" Aly yelled as he fell back.

_**Yea, did you like it? Well I hoped you did at least and if you didn't...you're TURKEY JERKY!**_

_**There will be a second part to this, just under a different title since it's a different couple or...if you want me to keep the title and mention both couples, just click the little blue review button and REVIEW!**_

**Peace Out, Rushers!**

**~MISSH2O~**


End file.
